warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Different Worlds
As a young couple consisting of young warriors named Lightwing and Woodfur - suddenly, out of nowhere, ShadowClan comes and captures Lightwing, bringing her to a whole different world. To get to his love, Woodfur must cross various and hard obstacles on his way - will he make it to his love alive? Or will Lightwing be dead before he even gets there? Prologue :The crisp night wind brushed against trees, and water gleamed in the shining light. Faint outlines of spirits fell against the water, and the only thing heard was the murmur of fretting cats and squeaking of prey, and the hard rumble of the water. :In the crushed ferns was a dark gray tabby, his green eyes shining. Finally, the Moonpool! This was his favorite thing ever about medicine cats - visiting the Moonpool and having magnificent dreams where StarClan wouldn't make things clear - but they'd tell you something. :He breathed in the fresh scent of the water and crouched down, lapping a bit at it. He curled up and closed his eyes, and dreams took over. :There he was - in a rich, green field. He grinned. This didn't seem like a bad dream! But suddenly, the ground in front of him crashed, making two pieces of land. There was a beautiful pale white she-cat on the other side, her blue eyes glowing and her silky long fur flowing in the moonlight. But behind her was vicious warriors with gleaming red eyes, and their claws sunk into her long fur. They ripped her away from him, onto the other world, and she disappeared into the vast darkness. :A sharp feeling pierced the tom's fur and he yowled, his voice echoing across the dark world. As he remembered the beautiful she cat's frame, the feeling came back. Was it...love? No! Medicine cats couldn't love! :I'm not Chamberfur... he thought, and gazed at his paws. They were light, solid brown. He turned his gaze to a puddle in front of him - he was light brown. Not dark gray, like Chamberfur was. He had the same, light green eyes as a cat in his Clan - fairly important as the deputy, Woodfur. He was in love with Lightwing. Lightwing looked exactly like the cat he had seen on the other side. :I'm Woodfur. This means something bad will happen to Woodfur - and Lightwing. :As he closed his eyes and opened them, he woke up with a jerk, yowling. He had felt pain. Like somebody had cut him open, deep in his throat, to his tail. To end his life. That must have been what Woodfur felt! :But, Chamberfur was glad to see that he was Chamberfur again. He glanced at his ruffled ringed tail and started licking it, but his entire pelt was ruffled and his eyes were wide, speckled with fear. :"Chamberfur?" a tortioseshell medicine cat made her way towards Chamberfur. In reassurance, she licked his ear. "What happened?" :Chamberfur turned his face to her. "Spottedcloud..." he began. "WindClan is in extreme danger." Chapter One :It was a normal green-leaf day in WindClan. The sun dappled leaves and cats were talking loudly all over camp. Woodfur opened his sleepy eyes, but they instantly brightened as he saw Lightwing, his beloved mate. Lightwing grinned and padded over to Woodfur and licked his ear. :Woodfur brushed her muzzle with his cheek. "You ready for the Gathering tonight?" he asked. :Lightwing smiled. "You bet I am!" :Woodfur sighed - the beauty of Lightwing's smile - her beautiful personality was just too much for him. He moved closer to his lovely mate and their pelts brushed together. :Chamberfur - Woodfur's best friend - walked in, his gray fur fluffed up and his eyes wide with fear. Exchanging a glance with Lightwing, Woodfur rushed over to him. "What's wrong?" :His fur arched up even more. "Nothing!" he mewed. He rushed over to his den - a cave tucked in the dusty moorland walls of camp. :Woodfur furrowed his brow in confusion. ''He's probably just in a bad mood... '' :"Hunting?" Woodfur asked, turning to Lightwing. :"Sure," she mewed. She shot out of camp. Woodfur's eyes widened as he realized how fast Lightwing was. He couldn't even catch up to her, his paws throbbed hard. He skidded to an halt a couple of fox-lengths behind Lightwing's cream coat. :"Come on, slowpoke!" called Lightwing, her bright blue eyes glowing. Woodfur growled playfully and launched himself onto Lightwing, regaining strength. :Lightwing turned on Woodfur. "Hey! That's no fair!" :Woodfur purred with amusement. "Oh, yes it is!" Lightwing batted at Woodfur with her paws. Pretending he was easily defeated, he fell limp onto the ground. :"Haha! I win!" Lightwing mocked, dancing around Woodfur. But she wasn't ready for Woodfur's surprise. Grunting with effort, he launched himself up at the somehow "victorious" Lightwing. : :